


Maid for the day

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, it was a present to a friend this one, revised version of a fic from 2013, the original version was in pt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Erza never thought she would be in a situation like that, especially because there was a certain ice mage involved in it too...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 12





	Maid for the day

That day would be in history as the worst day of Erza Scarlet's life. And what caused everything was a bet. A bet against our dear ice mage with unconscious stripping habits: Gray Fullbuster.

A bet couldn't be so bad, right?! But not in this case. Because in this bet, the loser would have to be the winner's maid or butler during a whole day and couldn't complain about anything.

And there was she, wearing a maid uniform that was not very discrete, working as Gray's personal maid. It seemed that day would be a long one...

Gray was having fun with the situation. He won the bet and now Erza would have to obey him during a whole day!

First, she would have to wear a maid outfit that was not very discrete. Then, every time he called her, she would have to call him Gray-sama (it isn't Juvia's influence!).

That day had everything to be the best day of Gray Fullbuster's life!

Gray enjoyed to the maximum his day, especially when talking about fights against other guild members. He fought Natsu for a long time, as Erza was forbidden by her 'master' of interrupting his fight with his rival. Because of that, the fight only ended when Lucy got tired of it and made the two of them stop, but not before she had one of the angry Erza moments.

That was the reason Gray was at the guild's sickbay, waiting for Erza to come back with the things to take care of his wounds.

The day was already ending. It was the end of the afternoon, almost evening. The only ones that were at the sickbay at the time were Gray and Erza, and the first one was being bandaged by his maid for the day.

**“** There is only one more thing that I want you to do today.” Gray said.

**“** And what would that be, Gray-sama?”

**“** Kiss me.”

**“** You want me to ki-kiss you?!” Erza asked, blushing a bit.

**“** Stop saying useless things and kiss me already!” Gray demanded.

And they kissed. But it wasn't a peck. It was one of those kisses you see in romantic movies super water-sugar.

Ok. Maybe that wasn't the worst day in Erza Scarlet's life.

As soon as Erza thought that, Happy entered in the sickbay. And worse, he saw the two of them kissing and went out flying as fast as he could to tell everybody about it.

**“** What did you see, Happy?” Mira asked, curious.

Happy snickered and then started singing:

**“** Erza and Gray at the sickbay K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Wait. Scratch that last sentence. That was definitely the worst day in Erza Scalet's life.


End file.
